


Tricked by a Succubus, Saved by a Chocolate Bar

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: You're making your way home from grabbing a few things at the store when you hear the soft sound of a woman in distress down a dark alleyway. You follow the sounds, the voices, in hopes of finding the woman, in hopes of saving her from whatever danger she's in. The voices guide you to a door to a basement, and a dark stairwell. Soon you release the that there was no woman in distress, but you've already fallen into her trap. You have nothing to protect yourself from her, nothing but a bag of groceries and a chocolate bar.





	Tricked by a Succubus, Saved by a Chocolate Bar

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only) 
> 
> F4M, Succubus, Tricked, Teasing, Lace, Redhead, Blowjob, Deepthroat, titjob, edging, milking, cowgirl, creampie, slave, making a deal, and just to be safe, Rape. But you like it.
> 
> Suggestions are highlighted with brackets: (Suggestion)
> 
> Extra details, context for the scene highlighted with: **Details**

START:

(In a soft whisper, almost like you're speaking directly in the listeners head)

Hey you, Hey, stop, please. I need your help. Oh God please, i'm down here, please help me. 

I'm trapped, i need help please...Just down this way, down the alleyway. Please, oh please help me.

They locked me up here, please, they'll- they'll hurt me. Please, you're my only hope. 

Good...good. That's it...keep coming this way. 

You see that red door at the end of the alley? You need to go in that door. I'm there. I'm inside.

There you go, that's it...you're almost there. Just grab the handle and pull. Just open the door!

(More pleading now, begging for help)

Please...pleeeaaaasseee... Oh God pleaaasse help me. Please just open the door. 

Yes! Yes... There you go...that's it. Yes...almost there. I'm just down the stairs in front of you. 

I know it's dark, just feel your way. You're so close, please don't go, just a little further. 

I'm desperate. You- You're the only one that can get me out of here. You'll be my hero.

You're so close, just a few more steps... i'm right in front of you, oh God please hurry, please. PLEASE. 

(Start with your voice innocent and pleading, and then slowly change your voice to become menacing/evil)

Please, please, oh please, help, just a little more, please...a little farther.

**The lights of a flickering chandelier suddenly turn on, to show a completely red room. Burgundy carpets, red paint on the wall, a large bed decorated in silk blood red sheets and pillows. Dozens of candles line the room, glittering light along the walls.**

Hello there. (Pause) Uh-oh!! What happened?! (laughter)

Your poor little human mind is probably thinking: Wait, where is the woman that was screaming for help? This isn't the same place...where am i? And who is this Goddess standing in from of me? 

All valid questions human. Stupid questions, but valid. 

One. The woman was me...tricking you to willingly walk into my realm.  
Two. You are in my little (pause) fun room. You got here all on your own, I just helped facilitate the transition a little. Your human eye-sight is so easy to manipulate after all.  
And for your last question, the stupidest one of all. (Pause) I am NOT a Goddess. I'm a demon...a...Succubus.

Do you know what that means human? 

(pause)

No? (In a voice of frustration/kind of whiny) Uh of course not. You know...I wish, just one time, just one time when i needed to feed, one of you stupid humans knew what i am.

I am a sex demon. I seduce you, you become overwhelmed with the desire to fuck me, and I mean... (chuckle) look at me, I'm irresistible. (Pause) ...then I take what I want from you. I take your seed, and I take your soul. 

(Now speaking like all this explanation is boring and you just want to get down to it)

Then, you pretty much become my little slave, or you die, depends from person to person. But you know...it's just part of the job. I need to feed, you have one amazing night with me and we all go home. Or I mean, I go home. 

Okay, let's just get this over with. 

(Laughter) What are you doing? This has got to be one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time. 

What are you cowering behind? Hmm? (Pause) a bag of groceries? And what are you holding there like a little pathetic sword? (Pause) a chocolate bar?..

(Laughter) Awe poor thing. You ARE a little hero at heart aren't you? You just thought you were helping a young woman and here you are, sword and shield in hand ready to protect yourself. 

**You quickly appear in a flash and whoosh of smoke beside him and grab his chocolate bar, use whoosh sound effect if you want**

I'll take that! (Laughter) didn't think I could move so quickly did you? I did tell you I'm a demon didn't I? Your groceries are not going to protect you. 

(In a curious, confused voice) So....this is a chocolate bar...

((Opening wrapper sounds effects) You are skeptical, still joking with him)) 

And you say you...eat this? What...what does it taste like? Does it taste like eating the sweet sweet soul of a human? Does it taste like the moment you drain a human of his seed right down to last drop? (Pause)  
Right..I guess you wouldn't know. But if it's ANYTHING like that, then I'm sure I'll love it. 

(Takes a bite, and you are in genuine shock)  
Oh my God! This can't be real. This is incredible!  
(Now a little angry)  
Who are you?! Have you bewitched me somehow? No that can't be...how are you doing this human! One bite of this...this...DRUG and all I can think about is...is having more. 

(Take more bites) mmmm... Do you have more of these...uhm..chocolate bars?! (Pause) You don't understand, I am immortal, how can I live without this cursed delicacy...I need more.

Okay!...okay. here's the deal sweetheart. You're not in much of a good position right now. Literally until i had this chocolate bar, you were my midnight snack. Nothing more. I would have used you and discarded you. But NOW... You can be my special little servant. My slave.

What? Doesn't that sound better? I will let you live! I'll let you keep your soul tonight... if you become my little servant boy. 

I will call to you, much like I did tonight...and you will bring me more of this...addicting, mouth watering, melty chocolate. But...I unfortunately can't live off of chocolate alone, no..no I...(pause) need your cum. It's how I manage to live forever, and you will provide me with ALL that I need. AND! Youuuu get to keep your soul. Youuuuu get to keep your life. 

(More bites) mmmmm!! I can't believe I've never had one of these before. What's that human expression?...it's heavenly good?...or something like that? But no. No... this MUST be a creation of the devil himself. (Pause) ..Praise Satan it's so good. 

So what do you say human? Do we have a deal? All we have to do is seal it with a nice big load of your cum. Are you going to be my... little slave? 

(Pause) 

Awe good! And you look so eager, or are you shaking like a scared little boy? You should be happy! I'm going to fuck you tonight and you're going to live to tell the tale. 

Well, if we're going to do this you're going to have to... you know...put down your groceries. (Pause) ohhhh!.. (laughter) oh my...is that why you were holding on to that bag so tight? To hide that boner in your pants? (Laughter)

(In a sensual voice) 

Don't be shy sweetie, no man has ever resisted my beauty. Whether it's these huge perky tits, my small waist or my round firm ass...(pause) or maybe you like my bright red lips, my long curly burgundy hair? Hmm? Or the way this tight red and black lace corset and these fish net thigh highs look on my milky pale skin? 

Oh my...human, if I didn't know any better something desperately wants to be released from your pants... Don't deny yourself, let it out (chuckles) (Pause) oh....there we go. 

Now go sit down on the bed and lay back human. Try to calm yourself, you need to relax...It is very important that you last as long as possible. You're my new slave after all, you wouldn't want to disappoint me would you? (Pause) no, I didn't think so. 

I need to extract as much cum from you as possible. That means building it up slowly and milking you for everything you have. 

Now let's give that cock a taste. 

(Sucking sounds and moaning throughout) 

Mhhhhmmm... Oh human, you know this is one of the biggest cocks I've had. Not THE biggest, but (sucking sounds) uhh.. pretty big. 

Of course, no cock could ever be too big for me. I can take (pause)...ANYTHING. 

(deepthroating sounds) 

Mhmm I bet you like when I take you all the way into the back of my throat. (Deepthroat sounds) 

Aww...What's wrong human? (Pause) Oh..I forgot to mention that. When a man gets to experience a night with me, I need to make sure they don't...try to run, you know?. So...my saliva, my sweat..my pussy juices are laced with a sort of drug that makes you feel...heavy..like your arms and legs are made of lead. 

(Sucking sounds) 

But don't worry human...

(Sucking sounds) 

It will pass, when I'm done with you. 

(Sucking sounds, moaning)

Mmmm...yes human. (Sucking sounds) 

I can feel your cock throbbing. (Sucking sounds)

Don't you cum! (Sucking) 

Remember our deal. (Sucking) 

Your poor little life depends on it. (Sucking) 

Mmmm..I can feel those balls filling for me. (sucking) 

I need to get all that cum out. (Sucking) 

(Sucking, moaning, passionate blowjob improv for as long as you want) 

Mmm..human. you've been so good. I'm impressed. There have been so many men that couldn't handle even one little lick. I don't even blame them... They were frozen in shock from this perfect body doing ALL these naughty things to them. (Laughter)

How about we make things a little more intense....and get these (the sound of clothing coming undone) ...big soft titties out to play.

Mmmm..ya... you like how I can barely hold them in my hands?...they're so big. Do you see how my pink little nipples are so firm? I bet you'd like to suck on these huh? 

Let's see if we can get these tits all lubed up hmmm? It's a good thing we have your rock hard cock filled with pre-cum.... I just need to milk it out of you. I'll just....squeeze this thick cock from the base (pause) all...the way...to the tip. Uh. Mmmm...there we go....so much pre-cum. That's definitely a good sign for later. But for now this will do nicely on these...uh...uhhh...

(lubing up tits, moaning) 

Mmm...so slippery. (Moaning) Uh...my nipples are so sensitive. 

Let's get that cock in between these babies. Mmm.. ya uhh.. I bet that's so good....so smooth...the most silky skin wrapping up your cock like a little present. My present. 

(Slippery, stroking sounds, moaning throughout) 

Mhmm how does that feel baby? Ya I bet it feels like the best thing in the world. Well...maybe the second best...you haven't felt my pussy...yet. 

(Slippery stroking, moaning quickening) 

Mmmm...I can feel you getting close again. You're breathing is deepening, your cock is twitching. 

(Slippery sounds, moaning) 

But don't cum my little slave. We still need to build up more cum. 

(Stroking, moaning) 

I'm so hungry human. I need a BIG load from you. 

(Stroking sucking) 

Oh..uh.. I bet you would love to just fuck these titties and cover them in your seed right now. But how much better would it be if you got the chance to feel my pussy? 

(Stroking, moaning) 

It's so wet, so warm. If you think these tits feel good, just imagine how my tight...little...cunt is.

Aww...are you gunna cum just thinking about it? You're trying so hard to hold back aren't you? Poor human. 

(Stroking, sucking, moaning) 

Do you want to feel my cunt human? 

Let me show you how wet it is...

** You get up off your knees and show him your pussy, rubbing it and spreading it for him to see**

(Very sexy, sensual voice) 

Mmmm... Do you see that human? Have you ever seen anything so perfect. It's so wet human. It's so needy for a thick hard cock right now human. 

(Rubbing clit sounds, moaning) 

Mmmm...do you what this? Do you want to feel every inch of your cock slide into this cunt? Do you want to explode, deep inside?...Empty those big balls inside me? 

How about i get up on top of you...and give you a closer look?

**You get on of him, straddling his cock, but hold it with your hand just outside of your pussy**

Ahh, there we go. Do you feel me holding onto your cock? It's so close to my opening, it's almost inside. Do you feel how wet I am? How slippery my folds are? Mmmmm..uhhh..I'm just dripping all over you. 

If you want to feel the rest of me. Ohhhh...and I know you do...(pause) There is just one thing. 

(Pause) You just need to beg for your life. (laughter) 

Beg me to spare you. (In a shy, vulnerable voice) But...uhm also...swear to me you will bring me more chocolate. Swear it!! 

Say: please, please let me live. I will serve you. I will come to you whenever you call. I will bring you all the chocolate you desire. 

(Pause) Good boy. 

You are now bound to me, and I believe...you will serve me well. Now...I need that cum. 

**You sit down hard on his cock**

Uhhh! Uh fuck, yes, yes...that's good. 

(Fucking sounds, moaning)

Mmm...human that's it. Is it everything you wanted? How does that cunt feel human? 

(Fucking sounds, moaning)

Do you see my tits bouncing in front of your face? My curvy hips slamming down on your cock?...taking you deep inside me every time? 

(Fucking sounds, moaning)

Mmm..fuck..oh Satan this is good. I'm getting close. As soon as I cum...uh fuck, uhhh...then you can cum.

(Fucking sounds, moaning)

You will release all that cum into me. You will shoot surge after surge of cum and fill me. I'm so hungry for it. I need that cum. 

You will serve me (moaning intensifies) you will cum for me whenever I want (moaning louder) ...you will bring me chocolate.... (Moaning louder) ...you will, you will be my ....uhhh...my...my...slave. uhh!! IM CUMMING! 

(Improv cum, loud moaning, spasming) 

CUM NOW!! Fill me. Fill my cunt. Oh Satan yes. Yes! Uhhh fuck yes, cum. That's it human. Doesn't that feel incredible? Enjoy it human. Mmmm..ya...I can feel your warm cum filling me. 

(moaning, cool-down from cumming improv if you want) 

And with that, our little contract is signed, sealed and delivered (chuckles) 

I'm going to enjoy our little deal human. You've given me load of cum worthy of my new slave. I will call for you VERY often I think.

Now then, while I enjoy my afterglow, go get me some more of that...chocolate.

Thank you slave, I'll be waiting.

END.


End file.
